


Сердце разбившееся и исцеленное

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Брать и отдавать, жить настоящим, а не прошлым или будущим





	Сердце разбившееся и исцеленное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Difference Between a Heart Breaking and a Heart Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400017) by Kagome. 



> Примечание автора: Это не мое во всех смыслах – я просто украла идею *LOL* >.> Но я очень, очень люблю писать собирицки и надеюсь делать это почаще. Эх, если бы у меня было побольше идей... xD Как бы там ни было: зарисовки идут не в хронологическом порядке, совершенно бессистемно, но все вращается вокруг наших любимых Бойца и Жертва. Надеюсь, вам понравится. И извините за многословие )))

**01\. Проводы**  
Когда у Соби по утрам нет занятий, он провожает Рицку до школы, и тот всегда берет его за руку; они игнорируют все шепотки и осуждающие взгляды. Всё, кроме своих переплетенных пальцев.  
  
 **02\. Вальс**  
Рицка пристально смотрит на танцоров на экране телевизора, и когда Соби шутливо спрашивает его, не хочет ли Рицка поучиться танцевать, подросток предсказуемо бурчит: «Нет». Хотя по румянцу на щеках и отстраненному взгляду Соби замечает, что тот обдумывает его предложение.  
  
 **03\. Мечты**  
«Если бы мечты были реальностью, – думает Рицка, – Рицу никогда б не получил Соби, Семей оставался бы добрым старшим братом, каким его помнит Рицка, Соби не был таким грустным, а имя, вырезанное на его коже, (оставшееся навеки, неправильное), никогда-никогда не появилось – и это важнее всего остального.  
  
 **04\. Чудо**  
Такие чудеса повторяются уже бесчисленное количество раз, но Соби никогда не привыкнет к тому, как Рицка прижимается к нему во сне, обвивая хвостом его бедро, обхватывая его руками и тихо посапывая на ухо; в такие мгновения Соби кажется, что сколько бы лет ни прошло, у него всегда будет перехватывать дыхание от своего собственного маленького чуда.  
  
 **05\. Волнение**  
«Это вовсе не потому, что я хотел, чтобы ты волновался», – заверяет Соби, демонстрируя Рицке полностью разряженный сотовый, но тот отказывается спустить все на тормозах: он продолжает ворчать и обижаться, и замолкает только тогда, когда руки Соби легко, словно теплые лепестки, обнимают его. И все остальное теряет значение.  
  
 **06\. Капризы**  
Иногда (чаще, чем следует) он подчиняется собственным капризам: проводит пальцами по лицу Рицки, запускает их в его волосы или чуть прихватывает зубами пушистое ушко, просто чтобы увидеть реакцию Рицки. И хотя тот периодически злится, Соби всегда лишь улыбается и думает, что его маленькие эксперименты того стоят.  
  
 **07\. Мусор**  
– Соби, вынеси мусор, – напоминает Рицка, заметив почти переполненное мусорное ведро, и только потом понимает, что ведет себя как мама Соби или даже как его жена, и он не уверен, нравятся ли ему такие сравнения.  
  
 **08\. Виски и ром**  
В один прекрасный день Рицка спрашивает его о спиртных напитках, хочет знать, почему вокруг них все поднимают столько шума. А Соби говорит, что тот сам все поймет, когда станет чуть постарше, а потом лишь усмехается ворчанию Рицки: «Вот так всегда на самом интересном – и «как только чуть подрастешь» (и подозревает при этом, что эта фраза меньше всего на свете относится к алкоголю).   
  
 **09\. Война**  
Он постоянно воюет сам с собою: за то, что надо и не надо делать, за то, что было и будет (он бы очень хотел это знать), но Соби обнимает и притягивает его к себе, напоминая, что значение имеет только то, что есть сейчас.  
  
 **10\. Свадьба**  
Соби всегда считал, что свадьба – это событие, которое меняет всю твою жизнь (самое прекрасное, восхитительное и т.д.). Хотя сам никогда не понимал, почему люди так ценят свадьбы сами по себе, особенно теперь, когда он знает, что рука, тянущаяся к другой руке (глаза смотрят друг другу в душу, два сердца бьются в унисон), могут значить столько же, сколько и клятва, данная перед сотнями свидетелей.  
  
 **11\. День рождения**  
В свой день рождения он сидит в комнате в полном одиночестве (его мать уже давно перестала воспринимать это событие как праздник, притворяясь, что сейчас обычный четверг (по крайней мере, Мисаки подарила ему блаженную тишину)), пока не раздается стук в окно и он не замечает сияющую улыбку Соби и вручную упакованный подарок, вручаемый в его чуть трясущиеся руки, а когда он начинает спрашивать, почему, Соби затыкает его фразой: «Рицка, тебе больше никогда не придется отмечать день рождения в одиночестве».  
  
 **12\. Благословение**  
Периодически Соби жаждет ударить ее за ту боль, что она причиняет Рицке, хотя большую часть времени просто хочет сказать ей, что он останется с ее сыном навечно (или пока нужен Рицке, смотря что наступит быстрее), и при этом неважно, получит он ее благословение или нет.  
  
 **13\. Объективность**  
Рицка спрашивает Соби о его любимом цвете (вроде бы без особых видимых причин), и тот, глядя прямо ему в глаза, без раздумий отвечает «фиолетовый». Рицка, конечно, краснеет и говорит, что тот необъективен, но почему-то улыбается и прижимается чуточку сильнее.  
  
 **14\. Гореть**  
Рицка выдыхает его имя как молитву и неумело шарит губами по коже Соби, оставляя после себя ощущение растопленного жара – это как тонуть и гореть, летать и падать одновременно, словно он ослеп, и в тоже время впервые  _видит_. И раньше такого с ним никогда, никогда не было.  
  
 **15\. Дышать**  
Если сводить все к одному, то Рицка уверен (и теперь уже может признаться в этом самому себе), что любить Соби так же легко, как и дышать.  
  
 **16\. Ломка**  
Иногда, когда Рицка упоминает Семея, его голос ломается на середине фразы (как и что-то в его сердце), и Соби понимает, что ненавидеть своего бывшего хозяина на самом деле очень легко, а еще легче – не обращать внимания, что имя Семея (шрамы, что навсегда останутся на его теле) кровоточит всякий раз, когда он так думает.  
  
 **17\. Вера**  
Когда-то давно Рицка верил, что Соби говорит ему, что любит только из-за приказов Семея, но сейчас... Сейчас Рицка стал немного старше и чуточку мудрее, поэтому он знает лучше, и каждый раз, как слышит, смакует эти слова (а слышит он их не так уж и редко).  
  
 **18\. Шарик**  
«Я уже слишком взрослый для таких игрушек!» – протестует Рицка, когда Соби замечает (весело, нежно и капельку подтрунивая), что тот вцепился в нитку случайно купленного Соби воздушного шарика, как в спасательный трос.  
  
 **19\. Балкон**  
Снаружи гораздо холоднее, чем внутри: Рицка видит облачко своего дыхания в ночном воздухе и знает, что Соби уже беспокоится, раз за разом предлагая вернуться в дом, но Рицке приходит в голову иное: он просто зарывается глубже в куртку Соби, прижимаясь к нему еще плотнее, шепчет: «Ну так согрей меня». И Соби  _так и делает_.  
  
 **20\. Проклятье**  
Семей иногда отзывался о Соби как о «проклятии всей моей жизни», и глаза его при этом были жесткими и холодными, что заставляло Бойца верить в то, что это правда; Рицка периодически говорит то же самое, но при этом всегда улыбается, а в глазах нет ничего, кроме веселья и скрытой любви. И Соби учится видеть разницу между сердцем разбившимся и исцеленным.  
  
 **21\. Тишина**  
Временами в его голове слишком много мыслей: обрывки размышлений, болезненные воспоминания, которые он предпочел бы забыть (если бы мог), но когда он находится в кольце защищающих объятий Соби, голова всегда восхитительно пуста и легка.  
  
 **22\. Странности**  
Соби предполагает, что у всех свои причуды, у него самого их вагон и маленькая тележка Более того, его скромные тихие странности заставили бы большинство людей убежать, поджав хвост... К счастью, Рицка любит его целиком и полностью (включая все его извращенные привычки).  
  
 **23\. Вопрос**  
Рицка задает вопрос, предугадывая ответ, умрет ли Соби ради него, и тот, не раздумывая ни секунды, отвечает: «Да». Вот только Рицке нужно не это (он знает, что частичка Соби уже умерла ради Семея, часть – ради Рицу), поэтому он мягко обхватывает лицо Соби своими ладошками и шепчет: «А ради меня –  _живи_ ».  
  
 **24\. Ссоры**  
Соби не любит спорить с Рицкой: ему не нравится, когда они ссорятся, и ему не по душе, когда гнев Рицки направлен на него; однако, стоит признать, при случае он умышленно провоцирует свою Жертву, просто потому, что Рицка очарователен (так бы и съел!), когда злится.  
  
 **25\. Сдаться**  
Рицка знает, что до их встречи Соби мог отказаться от всего: он не верил в любовь, жизнь, тепло, дружбу и доброту, но все же никогда так не поступил, за что Рицка всегда будет ему благодарен (в конце концов, что сейчас с ними было, если бы Соби тогда просто сдался?)  
  
 **26\. Прыжок**  
Если бы Семей велел «Прыгай!», Соби только спросил бы «Как высоко?», но с Рицкой все совершенно по-другому (как и всегда): это никогда не никаких «Прыгай!», всегда лишь «Сиди тут и побудь со мной еще немножко». И Соби более, чем счастлив исполнить просьбу своей Жертвы.  
  
 **27\. Шут**  
Когда Рицка был младше, он часто раздумывал, почему Соби периодически ведет себя как шут гороховый – может быть, только чтобы вызвать у него улыбку, но теперь он немного подрос и уже не размышляет на эту тему и не спрашивает: просто знает.  
  
 **28\. Состязание**  
Они устроили состязание на кисточках для рисования, воображая их мечами (и подтверждением тому служат пятна и мазки краски на коже и одежде) и, одновременно сдавшись, рухнули на пол гостиной смеющимся клубком конечностей. Соби расхохотался еще громче, когда Рицка сказал: «Соби, даже не думай бросать рисовать, потому что в фехтовании ты полный ноль».  
  
 **29\. Драгоценности**  
Рицка не назовешь любителем драгоценных камней: алмазы, изумруды, рубины, опалы, сапфиры оставляют его совершенно равнодушным... Но потом он натыкается на аквамарин, на ум приходят глаза Соби, и он думает, что, наверное, для одного камня можно сделать исключение.  
  
 **30\. Только одно**  
Соби догадывается, что Рицке пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы сделать его день рождения особенным (торт, ужин, пока еще нераскрытые подарки), и он ценит это больше, чем может представить себе его Жертва. Но кончается все тем, что он ловит сопротивляющегося подростка и усаживает к себе на колени, шепча прямо в губы: «Ты же знаешь, все это было необязательно. Мне нужно только одно, и это у меня уже есть, В моих объятиях».  
  
 **31\. Полуулыбка**  
В полуулыбке его Бойца есть нечто (хотя Рицка даже ради спасения собственной жизни не скажет, что именно), из-за чего его сердце бьется в два раза быстрее, щеки покрываются румянцем, тело сводит дрожью, ноги подкашиваются, и у Рицки нехорошее подозрение, что Соби прекрасно об этом осведомлен. Иначе зачем бы ему улыбаться так чертовски часто?  
  
 **32\. Печаль**  
Соби осознал, что Рицка его  _спас_ в буквальном смысле слова, когда Кио посмотрел на него и сказал: «А этот малыш изменил тебя, Со-чан. Ты больше не утопаешь в печали и не живешь прошлым; теперь ты опять стал живым».  
  
 **33\. Глупость**  
Даже годы спустя Рицка иногда называет Соби «глупым», но тот никогда не обижается, только улыбается и треплет его по волосам, и Рицка всегда задается вопросом, не делает ли Боец так потому, что видит в нем все того же двенадцатилетнего мальчика, каким он некогда был и которым Соби увлекся поначалу.  
  
 **34\. Серенада**  
Соби никогда не считал себя обладателем хорошего голоса; обычно он даже не улавливает мелодию. Поэтому всегда удивляется, когда Рицка сворачивается клубочком рядом с ним и просит что-нибудь спеть (и Соби всегда мурлычет ему тихую колыбельную, которую слышал от своей мамы, ее пели ему самому, когда он был маленьким, то есть очень, очень давно).  
  
 **35\. Сарказм**  
Рицка нетерпеливо барабанит в дверь Соби. Вымокший до нитки, замерзший и жаждущий побыстрее оказаться  _в тепле_! И когда тот открывает, оглядывает Рицку с головы до ног и в итоге спрашивает: «Ты что, зонтик забыл?», Рицка с сарказмом отвечает (не забыв при этом зарыться в теплые, ждущие объятия Соби): «Конечно, нет. Я нарочно оставил его дома, чтобы посмотреть, не растаю ли я под таким дождиком».  
  
 **36\. Отвратительный**  
Рицка никогда не расспрашивает его об отвратительных подробностях того, что делал с ним Рицу-сенсей, и не уточняет в деталях, чему подвергал его Семей; однако, когда они вместе и Рицка проходится по его шрамам пальцами и губами (при этом у него такой вид, словно он хотел бы повернуть время вспять), Соби понимает, что Рицке не обязательно спрашивать: он знает и так.  
  
 **37\. Сам с собою**  
Рицка не заметил, когда именно Кио вошел в комнату, но уверен, что парень услышал, как он бормочет себе под нос что-то о Соби, завтраках и постели, так что только краснеет еще больше, когда Кио чуть изумленно говорит ему: «Знаешь, не говори больше сам с собою вслух, а то люди подумают, что ты псих».   
  
 **38\. Немножко**  
Соби ни за что не забудет, как Рицка впервые подвинулся, освобождая ему место на кровати, взял его за руку и попросил: «Соби, побудь мной немножко, но если у тебя дела, то хотя бы пока я не усну». И Соби остался, и все еще лежал с Рицкой, когда тот проснулся на следующее утро.  
  
 **39\. Делиться**  
Соби охотно делится одеждой, когда Рицка забывает (и иногда даже когда не забывает) принести свою в квартиру Соби. И Рицка то и дело осмеливается надеть одну из рубашек Соби (и ничего кроме), потому что ему очень нравится, как Боец поглядывает на него, когда он так ходит.  
  
 **40\. Одиночество**  
Забавно, что Соби может находиться в комнате, где много людей, и все же быть ощущать одиночество, но когда Рицка легонько трогает его руку, он начинает чувствовать себя как дома.  
  
 **41\. Никуда**  
Соби спрашивает его, куда бы он хотел сегодня пойти, ласково ероша при этом волосы Рицки, а тот зарывается глубже в теплоту объятий Бойца и отвечает: «Никуда, хочу остаться именно здесь».  
  
 **42\. Нейтралитет**  
Сперва, после возвращения Семея, Соби решил, что будет держать нейтралитет, но один взгляд в широко распахнутые глаза Рицки подсказал ему, что это невозможно. Ему придется выбрать: Возлюбленный или Нелюбимый... и даже годы спустя он не жалеет (и никогда не будет) о сделанном выборе.  
  
 **43\. Оттенок**  
В первое утро, когда Рицка просыпается безухим и бесхвостым, он сразу ищет взглядом Соби и обнаруживает, что тот уже проснулся и смотрит на него, а на щеках у него румянец, и Рицка взрывается смехом, потому что это так странно: в кои-то веки с оттенком смущения краснеет Соби, а не Рицка (в первый, но уж точно не в последний раз).  
  
 **44\. Рядом**  
«Это просто предлог побыть рядом с тобой», – объясняет Соби возмущенному Рицке (и как только у него получается смущаться после всего того, что они делали прошлой ночью?), становясь под душ рядом с ним, и Соби уверен, что как бы Рицка ни пытался спорить, все утихнет под его горячими и голодными губами, прижимающимися ко рту Рицки (причем, не похоже, чтобы его Жертва всерьез возражала).  
  
 **45\. Естественность**  
Рицка считает, что Соби красивее всего по утрам, когда просыпается (спутанные волосы, заспанные глаза и хмурое выражение лица в духе «Ненавижу утро», и все такое), и Рицка всегда жадно упивается его видом, восторгаясь тем, что ему и только ему позволено видеть Соби в его естественном виде (сразу же после побудки), и никому больше.  
  
 **46\. Горизонт**  
– Занятно. На горизонте как будто земля соприкасается с небом, хотя на самом деле ничего подобного, – так однажды Рицка комментирует закат, когда они наблюдают, прижавшись друг к другу: в отличие от неба и земли, они просто не могут не дотрагиваться друг до друга.  
  
 **47\. Храбрость**  
Соби всегда отважно защищает Рицку, хотя тот знает, что иногда тяжелые воспоминания собирают свою дань с его Бойца (в основном, в виде судорожной дрожи, когда тот спит), и тогда Рицка обнимает его крепче и тихо успокаивает, потому что сейчас черед Рицки быть храбрым.  
  
 **48\. Хороший**  
Соби никогда не думал о себе как о хорошем человеке (Рицу-сенсей заставил его поверить в то, что он – грязный смутьян, а Семей, что он не более, чем пес на коротком поводке, не имеющий права ни на что). Но когда он встретил Рицку, все изменилось: с ним он чувствует, что заслуживает право быть любимым, и больше никто и никогда не разуверит его в этом.  
  
 **49\. Победа**  
Однажды блинчик как-то ухитрился прилипнуть к потолку, так что Рицка был неимоверно счастлив передать готовку Соби. Конечно, периодически он способен смаковать вкус победы над кухней, но прямо сейчас он лучше наслаждаться сладостью свежих блинчиков с черникой от Соби (Рицка против кухни, счет 0:1).  
  
 **50\. Поражение**  
«Я выиграл», – торжественно сообщает Рицка, устраиваясь на Соби, скользя любопытными пальцами под его рубашку, хотя Соби даже не уверен, на что именно они полушутливо спорили, но когда Рицка прижимается губами к его шее, опускаясь ладонью еще ниже, заползая под ремень его джинсов, когда шепчет снова и снова: «Я люблю тебя», выдыхая слова ему в кожу, Соби невыразимо счастлив признать поражение. Горе побежденному! (Так даже лучше: Рицка решает, что наградой ему станет Соби собственной персоной).  
  
  
Конец


End file.
